


argument.

by Simpsoveranything65



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Has a happy ending tho, I wrote this coz I’m moody, M/M, Plot Without Plot, Riku swears a lot, even sora swears, they have an argument, this is not good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpsoveranything65/pseuds/Simpsoveranything65
Summary: Riku comes home from work and his house is a mess. Riku is annoyed and Sora isn’t helping, at all.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	argument.

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically an argument without plot. Idk I’m moody, and they swear a lot. I hope you enjoy this :)

Riku was never the best at expressing his emotions and Sora knew that, but call Sora selfish if you want, he wanted to see more of the Riku that he had once known when they were both younger. The Riku that would laugh at jokes, smile as if he was the happiest person alive and talk freely like he didn’t give a damn who was in the room. Sora really wanted to see Riku again, the Riku that always had that  _ smile _ on his face. 

Riku sighed as pulled in on the driveway, it was another shitty day at work dealing with non stop bullshit all day. He was exhausted, mentally and physically, but still, someone had to go and pay for the bills right? Riku turned off his car and got out, locking it while he walked through the garage and into his home. Riku walked into his house and instantly groaned. 

_ This place is a mess.  _ Riku thought to himself,  _ I thought Sora was going to clean it up, since it’s his fucking mess, but no, it’s always left to me.  _ Riku put his bag down near the door and took off his blazer, putting it onto the rack. Riku could hear Sora talking in the living room, and his blood instantly became boiled.  _ Oh, so you can talk on the fucking phone but not follow a simple thing I ask you to do? Wow.  _ Riku stomped his way into the living area, where he seen Sora sitting on the edge of the couch on the phone. 

“And she said no, so I don’t know what I’m going to-oh hi, Riku.” Sora was talking on the phone, but discarded the conversation to talk to Riku. Tiny avoided him, his eyes catching onto the mess that was left in the kitchen. This didn’t go unnoticed by Sora. Sora whispered something on the phone and hung up. 

“Are you okay?” Sora asked as the moments of silence after his phone call ended was getting to him.

“Just fucking peachy.” Riku deadpanned, almost throwing the dirty dishes into the sink. Riku was absolutely fuming at this point. His whole house was a fucking mess, and Sora promised to clean up. 

“Riku, are you sure you are okay?” Sora asked with caution, getting up from the edge of the couch. Riku turned to meet the brunette, Sora could see the look on Riku’s face and instantly gulped.

“You know what Sora? No I’m not okay. I’ve been working my fucking ass off all day, I asked you to clean up the fucking house! Is it too much to ask for you to do? Do you think I enjoy coming back to this house-wait no-  _ MY  _ house when it looks like this?!” Riku began, waving his arms around in front of Sora to show the mess that has been created. “Seriously, get it together Sora. I asked you to do one thing, but no, you are incapable of doing that as well, huh?” Riku turned his back after his rant and put the rest of the dishes into the sink, slamming them down hard and not even bothered if a plate would smash. 

**Sora POV.**

**“Seriously, get it together Sora. I asked you to do one thing, but no, you are incapable of doing that as well, huh?”**

**Those hurtful words were playing on his mind like a vinyl on a record player. Sora couldn’t speak, his voice being held restricted in his throat. Sora stayed there, watching his lover furiously clean up plates. Sora didn’t quite understand what he was feeling, it was a mixture of sadness and anger at this point.** **_How fucking dare you, Riku?! I’ve done nothing but stick around when you’ve been like this everyone._ ** **Sora thought to himself, Sora gripped onto the sleeves of his jumper that were hanging near his hands.**

**“I had to go to work today, that’s why I didn’t clean up today.” Sora answered honestly. Kairi called him after Riku left for work, Sora promised Riku that he would clean up the mess from last night because it was his day off, but he obviously didn’t know that Xion would call in sick and that he would have to go in. Riku didn’t even bother to respond to Sora, and this made Sora even more pissed. Sora was being honest with Riku, and Riku was now just being ignorant.**

**“And you would know that if you ever bother to look at your phone.” Sora hissed, his voice louder than before. Riku slammed down a plate onto the drainer and laughed, turning to meet Sora.**

**“Oh, I’m so fucking sorry that I don’t go on my phone while I work to pay for all of this!” Riku harshly shouted back. Sora scoffed.**

**“That’s all you do! Work, work and even more fucking work.” Sora shouted, slamming his hands down on the table. Riku rolled his eyes and went to turn back to the do dishes.**

**_I don’t fucking think so buddy, we are not over yet._ **

**“What do you think I am? Your maid?! Do you think on my days off I want to fucking sit in this house and clean up all the time?” Sora's voice was becoming unhinged and he knew it.**

**“I only asked you once to clean up, Sora. Don’t be so dramatic.”**

**“Me?! Me being dramatic. Okay, Sir who has a melt down over the fact that my house is tidy.” Sora bit back. Riku turned back around and Sora instantly felt the rush of fear come over his body, he has never seen this expression on Riku’s face before, it looked almost pained but so angry at the same time. But Sora couldn’t stop now. He needed to let everything out.**

**“And another thing while we are at it. What the actual fuck is wrong with you?! All you do is complain, and sulk all the time! We barely do anything together anymore. You are always at work, and when I want to do something. You never want to fucking do it! But if it was someone at work;l, you’d be so down for it.You don’t even want to touch me..anymore.” Sora said, looking at Riku with those big blue watered eyes. Rikus expression had changed now, he just looked pissed off.**

**“Are you seriously implying that I’m cheating on you? Because I don’t want to touch you anymore?” Riku crossed his arms, holding them close to chest. Sora looked at him, his stern expression hadn’t changed at all.**

**“Well, if the shoe fits.”**

Riku POV. 

“Well, if the shoe fits.” 

_ Did he..really just fucking say?! After the 5 years that we’ve been together, I never thought Sora would ever accuse me of cheating on him, especially with someone from work.  _

“Are you..kidding me?” Riku asked, but Sora didn’t say anything. Instead, he looked back down at the table. 

“If you really believe something like that, then just.. _ leave.” _ Riku couldn’t believe the words that had just left his mouth. Sora looked up at Riku, his tears rolling down his cheeks and his mouth trembling to say something, but Riku didn’t even give a fuck to listen anymore. He was far too exhausted to listen to anymore of this argument to begin with, instead Riku walked out of the kitchen and made his way to his bedroom, making sure the door slammed loud enough for Sora to hear it. Riku slammed himself down on the bed, and something dripped on his hand. He hadn’t even noticed that he had been crying, he didn’t really notice any emotion that much anymore.. 

_ I can’t fucking believe Sora would think I was cheating on him with someone from work. Why on Earth would I do that? Yeah, it’s true that I’ve been spending more time at work than usual, but not to cheat on him. Sora needs to understand that I have to work this hard, in order to pay for everything that we need..but, Sora wouldn’t know that, because I never talk to him. Shittt, you never talk to him! How on Earth is Sora going to know that you are going through all this shit, if you don’t even want to talk to him? No. Shit. This is bad, this is so fucking badddd. But how can I change it now? The one guy who has always stuck by me is fed up of me now too. Why do I always have to push everything and everyone I love away? I don’t deserve Sora, and he certainly didn’t deserve to catch the end of my bad mood. _

Riku got up from the bed and heard things being moved around downstairs, but still, Riku couldn’t bring himself to open up the door and hold Sora. Sora didn’t deserve this, Sora deserved someone who could love him and take care of him, and if it wasn’t going to be Riku, then that’s something that he would have to deal with. Even though Riku hoped it would always be him. 

**Sora POV.**

**Sora couldn’t quite understand what happened just then, he fell to the floor, his legs becoming numb from all that just happened. Sora accused Riku of cheating on him, and Riku actually gave up on him and told him to leave. Sora brought his knees to chest, and cried. A silent cry so Riku wouldn’t hear him, his heart was beating fast as the silent whimpers left his mouth. Sora felt his heart break with every tear that was let lose from his eyes.**

**_I didn’t mean to say all those things to Riku. But he never listens or even talks to me. Why did I have to fuck it up so bad? Why did I have to say those things? Riku is probably fed up of me now. Sick of my shit. I don’t want to leave him, but I can’t stay if he doesn’t want me too. But, I want to. I want to go in his room and hold him, tell him how sorry I was and I want to talk to him, have a real talk with him. But I can’t now. I messed things up too bad._ **

**Sora wiped at his eyes hard, sniffling and picking himself up off the floor. Sora looked at the window, and watched the rain hit hard. Then, Sora remembers. The countless nights that he and Riku had spent on the chair near the window, watching the rain fall down as they held each other close, embracing in each other’s warmth. Sora shut his eyes tight, and let the remaining tears fall down. Sora made his way into the living room area, picking up all of his belongings and putting them into his work bag, but then he remembers that his phone charger is in Riku’s room.**

**_Shit, how can I go in there now? After all the stress I’ve caused. But, I do need that charger._ **

**Sora didn’t let the thoughts continue on, he made his way up the stairs and stood in front of the bedroom he once shared with Riku. The room, where they would hold onto each other, where they play games, talk about dumb shit and even more stuff. But that was no longer their room anymore, it was Riku’s. Sora grabbed onto the handle and opened the door, expecting Riku to yell at him, but instead, he was met with Riku. Who looked at Sora, his cheeks soaked and the same pained expression on his face. Sora felt himself nearly become weak again.**

_ 3rd POV.  _

_ “Riku..” Sora softly whispered. Riku looked at him and pulled him into a hug, holding on tight to Sora. Sora didn’t understand what was happening for a brief second, but still, he wrapped his arms around Riku’s waist and held on tight.  _

_ “I-I’m so s-sorry Sora.” Riku whimpered, holding on tight. Sora couldn’t stop himself from crying too. Sora held on tight, letting Riku cry on him. He pulled away slightly and Riku looked at him, his eyes all red and puffy, the top of his nose looking similar to a certain reindeer, and his cheeks looking drenched. Sora put his hand onto Riku’s cheek.  _

_ “I-I’m sorry t-too.” Sora apologised.  _

_ “I didn’t mean anything I said. About you being incapable of doing stuff, I-I’ve been having really bad days lately, and I took out my mood on you. I’m sorry that I haven’t been there for you, emotionally and physically.” Riku apologised, and Sora knew that Riku meant every word that he had said. Sora got up on his tip toes and rested his forehead on Rikus. Riku didn’t move away, nor did Sora. Both still holding onto each other.  _

_ “I’m sorry for what I said, about you cheating. I didn’t mean it, I just said it in the heat of the moment.” Sora apologised now, looking deeply into Riku’s eyes. Riku picked up Sora, Sora instantly wrapping his legs around Riku’s waist. Riku walked them over to the chair in his bedroom, which was kept near the window. Riku sat down, still with Sora wrapped around him.  _

_ “We need to talk more, ‘ku.” Sora whispered softly. Riku hummed in agreement.  _

_ “We also need moments of us, and I mean just us.” Sora nuzzled his face into Riku’s neck. Riku put his hand at the back of Sora’s head, running his hand through Sora's hair.  _

_ “I know. I’ll take time off work this weekend. Let’s do what we used to do in college.” Riku promised. Sora lifted up his head and looked at Riku, his face full of hope and Riku’s favourite smile of Sora’s.  _

_ “Do you mean..build forts in the living room and watch movies on our shitty laptops?” Sora asked, smiling like the absolute goofball he was. Riku kissed the tip of Sora’s nose and nodded. Sora leaned forward, and Riku closed the distance. Both of them kissing like they hadn’t just been arguing with each other 5 minutes ago. The kiss deepened, Sora pushing himself down on Riku. Riku groaned and looked at Sora, whose innocent smile had now changed to a seductive one.  _

_ “You know..,” Sora trailed off, moving himself closer to Riku’s ear, his voice low and husky, “They say make up sex is the best sex.”  _

_ Riku didn’t need anymore, he picked up Sora once again, Sora giggling into his ear, Riku smirking while he dropped them both onto the bed.  _

_ “I love you so much, Sora:” Riku said, looking down at Sora. Sora flushed slightly, and wrapped his arms around Riku’s neck.  _

_ “I love you so much too, Riku.”  _

_ The next morning.  _

_ Riku opened up his eyes slowly, the phone vibrating next to him. He groaned, and smacked it off his desk. Grateful that the noise had stopped. Riku rolled over, looking over at his sleeping boyfriend. Riku smiled softly, seeing Sora looked beautiful, his beautiful tanned skin glowed with the sunlight that had been gazing on them while they both slept. Riku leaned over and kissed Sora on his forehead. He pulled his legs over the bed, and attempted to get up. That was until he felt a hand grab at his wrist, he looked over his shoulder, seeing a freshly awake Sora leaning himself up on his elbow.  _

_ “Stay a little longer?” Sora asked, his voice still having some sleep in it. Riku opened up his mouth to say that he couldn’t but, then he remembered that Sora and he needed more time together. Riku snapped his mouth shut, instead pulling his arm away from Sora’s grip. Sora pouted for a moment. Riku chuckled and slipped next to his pouting lover, pulling Sora close to his chest and kissing the top of Sora’s head. Even though Riku couldn’t see it, he knew that Sora had a cheesy grin on his face. Still, that was Riku’s favourite look on Sora.  _

**Author's Note:**

> also I’m sorry if the swearing is too much. I’m a potty mouth tbh.


End file.
